A computing system can include instructions to perform various startup functions of the computing system. The instructions can include Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) instructions. BIOS instructions can be the subject of attacks by malware in the computing system or from an external service. As a result of an attack, the BIOS instructions can become compromised.